


Take Me Through The Night

by Snowwoman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, KINKADE JUST WANTS TO PUT HIS BF TO BED, M/M, james is overworked bf, kinkade is worried bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: It's rough training day and Kinkade just can't watch how James is overworking himself.





	Take Me Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Walker - Darkside
> 
> *i don't get any profit from writing it. This story base on fictional characters and it's all fiction

_The problem is_ , Kinkade thought watching at his captain and friend aka James Griffin as he furiously yanked his brown hair, _that this asshole is really going to end in the grave if he keeps behaving like that._

It was really rough day- as always they were trying to improve their piloting skills all morning and it was slowly becoming frustrating that they didn't really see any kind of results. Kinkade knew that of course it will take some time before they learn to cooperate with their new fighters properly, but well....it would be nice to see that they actually improved somehow. It was frustrating even for the patient person like him, so for James who was like living strom cloud it had to be thousend times worse. And it worried Kinkade a lot. He saw pretty clearly those dark bags under his eyes and how tired his gaze became. He also seemed less focused and he was losing his composure far more quickly than usual. Of course, it irked him even more and it was just endless cricle. Kinkade had enough of this. 

He was going to put this asshole to bed even if he'll die from James screams afterwards. 

Kinkade with determined face rushed towards Griffin. It was about time since his dear captain was actually fighting with Commander Iverson about how he wants to fly a bit more and that he isn't tired at all, that he's just swaying on his feet because he was sitting for hours in the pilot cabin. 

-No, Officer Griffin. It's my last word about this, say something more and i will need to punish you for disobedience.

Kinkade saw dangerous sparks in James eyes and he quickened. James was never rude towards his superiors, but today he was at his limits and well, it wouldn't end well if Kinkade won't do something. So he just grabbed his arm as soon as he arrived and saluted to Iverson.

-Commander, I will take care of this. Come on, James.

Grffin looked at him as if he just betrayed him.

-What the hell are you doing, Kinkade?

-Saving your ass, captain- he whispered to him as he tugged the sleeve of his uniform.

James was so weak that he just staggered on him, glairng at him all the time with those big eyes of his.

 _At  least he didn't yell_   Kinkade thought, rolling his eyes and nodding to Iverson who just sighed tiredly and said. 

-Dismissed. Take him to his cabin and just make him sleep for the next 12 hours.

-But Commander, I-

-Just shut up, James- Kinkade siad sharply. He almost never raised his voice and he would never say it to his captain during mission or training, but right now James wasn't a leader of their team. He was just most important person for Kinkade and he wasn't going to watch his love killing yourself.

It had to put a James in the quiet shock since he didn't break the silence at all during their travel to his cabin. Or maybe the exhaustion caught him finally, because when they finally arrived he just collapsed on his bed and didn't say anything as Kinkade removed his boots. He only looked at Kinkade with tired eyes and even if Kinkade was still angry that James almost fainted from overworking, his heart was breaking in the same time. God, he hated when James looked so broken and vulnerable, so far from his usual determined and charismatic self. But he also knew he's the only one person James trusts enough to show it and it was worth everything, even a pain. It made him wants to protect this man with all he got.

He hid his expression by embracing James and pulling him to his chest. Griffin sighed quietly, so Kinkade felt his warm breath between his four and five rib. It made him shiver and he hugged James even stronger, stroking the soft strands of his chocolate brown hair.

-You need to stop doing this, James. It won't help us if you will put yourself in the hospital because you overworked. We need you healhty and ready to lead us when the hell breaks loose and Galra makes a movie. 

He felt how James shuddered.

-I know, Kinkade. But...I am so afraid that all I do it's not enough. I am your leader, I am supposed to show you how to improve, and I can't do this. It makes me feel like a failure.

-James, it's the last thing I and the rest of us would think about you. We're all learning and no one of us excepts that you should be already fully prepared. All we need is your faith in our team and your screaming that we can send those Galra violet asses back from where they came. 

The small smile at James face as he pulled back from his embrance was like first ray of sunshine.

-Thank you, Kinkade. I...will remember this. But now i am too tired to feeling like that. Can you just lay with me until I fall asleep?

-Yeah, sure. Move a little bit then.

The bunk bed was too small for both of them, but it didn't matter, because James was lying safely on his chest, breathing steadly and finally calm. Kinkade smoothed his back a bit, nuzzling his face into James hair. Only because of this he heard when James said quietly.

-I love you. I should tell you this more often.

Kinkade pressed him stronger to his chest.

-Don't need to. I know it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kinkade and James and there's waaaay too little about them. I am so sorry for my grammar, it was really long ago since i was writitng in other language.


End file.
